


The College Experience

by PopPunkPawPrints, TheColorfulKat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, NSFW in later chapters, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopPunkPawPrints/pseuds/PopPunkPawPrints, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorfulKat/pseuds/TheColorfulKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a semi-awkward college freshman who's grades are dropping. But, this changes when he meets Hux, his new mandatory mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a frequently updated fic but updates mainly depend on our abilities to match our schedules since this is a co-written fic. Enjoy~

Kylo sulked through the hallways of the counseling building, this was a free time between a few of his courses but he was stuck spending it with some shitty mentor.

The walls of the building were a poorly painted pasty white, and the doors to each room were pale gray it reminded him all too much of high school and honestly made him feel sick to his stomach.

All he knew about this “Mentor”, who’s advice would more than likely consist of telling him to “Brighten up” and “Smile”, was that his name was Hux. Kylo knew that they meant well in such a pursuit but people can’t just be happy on command, even if they want to.

He walked into the counselor’s office without the bother of knocking, the room was a dark hazel color that almost calmed him. A desk sat in the room’s center, with two black faded chairs in front of it. Behind the desk sat a woman of whom he presumed to be his counselor. A middle aged lady, with long dark hair that cascaded into waves down to her lower back. Brown eyes that were a bit lighter than his own smiled at him before her mouth did, and in a soothing voice she instructed him “Take a seat, Ben” while motioning to the only open chair left.

Kylo gave a heavy sigh and corrected her “It’s Kylo, Kylo Ren” but regardless he sat next to the ginger boy. His bright auburn hair was neatly combed to the right side of his head, framing his sharp thin face. Hux’s chin was as sharp as his jaws which made him look like he was in a constant state of anxiety; and his furrowed brows didn’t exactly protrude happiness in any way. But his one redeeming feature had to be his eyes, his eyes were an incredibly piercing blue and seemed to lock onto him like heat seeking lasers, but only for a moment before turning his gaze back to the woman in front of them.

“Of course, B-Kylo” she quickly corrected herself. “It seems that, you’ve fallen into academic probation because of your recent G.P.A drop. As your counselor I was forced to enroll you into our school’s mentoring program” she said with a sense of apologetic finality. “This young man is Hux, he has volunteered to take time from his very busy schedule and be your mentor”; Kylo gritted his teeth trying to hold his temper.

“Now Kylo, your professors all say that you have the mind for fabulous scores, but that you don’t attempt to better yourself. Is it a lack of motivation perhaps?” She suggested with a disarming smile.

Kylo knew she meant well, but couldn't help what he said next, his voice heavy and rising as he said each word “I don’t need some stupid mentorship! MY grades are FINE!”.

The counselor sighed and began speak, but Hux interrupted “Then why is it that you have a 2.0?”.

Kylo gave an angst filled huff before proclaiming “I just don’t try, it doesn’t matter anyways”.

Hux nodded slowly “Fine then I have a deal for you, if after a month it still doesn’t help you…Then I can talk to the dean and say that I’m just an insufferable prick and a different mentor would be of better use to you”.

Kylo sighed he didn’t want to deal with a stupid mentor for a month, but at this point it was either that or getting kicked out of college. “Fine”.

Hux looked pleased, “Good, can we meet after your classes finish today?”.

Kylo scowled, attempting to cross his arms tighter “You’re eager,” He accused “But I guess I can waste my time for a bit”.

The ginger, albeit his displeasure at Kylo’s lack of enthusiasm seemed to ignore it; forcing a tight smile onto his rosy lips. This wouldn’t be the worst thing he’s ever done.


	2. First "Date"

        It was 7:47 exactly, Hux knew this because he had checked his watch at least 12 times at this point; watching the little hand swoop around the clocks face was making his patience grow thin. Kylo Ren had promised, that he would be in this stupid hipster coffee shop that he had picked out by no later than 7:00. He. Was. Late. Finally as the clock hit the hour mark, Hux realized what happened. The kid must’ve fucking ditched him, boy it was just like college freshman to be so damn inconsidera- but Hux’s thoughts were cut short as he saw a pale lanky boy approach the cafe through the window of the bustling coffee shop. His lengthy black locks were pushed back and held by a gray beanie. A large maroon scarf was wrapped loosely around his mouth and neck and hung down to his lower back. Not much was visible because of this, except the black eye that lit up his otherwise pasty face, and something else that he couldn’t quite see. Standing quickly from his chair, and nearly tipping the table over as he did so he stared at the now approaching young man with widened eyes.  
“Sit back down, don’t make such a scene” Kylo quickly complained pulling an unused chair from another table, began to unravel the scarf on his face revealing an all too bloody gash that ran from below his right eye down to his collar bone, it looked like he tried to clean it up but eventually gave up on it.

        “Kylo, where-“ Hux gulped, memories of a not so different situation flooding his own head.

“Like I said, sit down you’re embarrassing me. Don’t make a big thing out of this” He sharply replied, his own pride seeming to be more sore than his body at the moment.

“Kylo why did this- How did- Who did this?” Hux sputtered in a confused spiral.

“Just my idiot dorm mate and a few of his friends okay? Can we just fucking drop it?” He barked in reply.

“No we cannot just ‘fucking drop it’ you’re literally bleeding all over the table you idiot” Hux replied in a slowly rising voice.

Kylo seemed to look down quickly “Awe man? Are you fucking serious?” he complained attempting to clean up the crimson puddle with cheap papery napkins that the café provided.

        “Ren, why did they do this to you?” He asked with a concerned voice.

        “Want it listed alphabetically? Or chronologically? I’m gay, I’m weird, and I can’t keep my mouth shut to save my life- er face” Kylo retorted as he gathered more napkins to pile onto the heap.

        “Ben-“ Hux stopped at Kylo’s aggravated look. “Ren, why haven’t you filed for a new roommate if it’s this bad?” Hux asked with wild eyes as he finally sat down to keep out of the way of passing wait staff.  
“You don’t think I tried that already? This is my third dorm mate so far. People don’t get along with me too well. There is no one else, and freshman can’t get rooms to themselves” He mumbled in explanation.

        “So what then? They get to just, attack you whenever you enter your dorm?” the ginger barked.

        “Technically I was in the room for a bit before they jumped me” Kylo snorted with a half grin on his face.

        “Why the hell would they feel the need to do something like that?” the exasperated older man questioned so that he could find some kind of answer for the helpless freshman’s beating.

“W-Well, uh. One of them thought it would be funny to grab me from behind while I was getting dressed, asked if ‘the gay boy’ wanted to suck his dick for $10. And I guess I was just a bit too tired to deal with it so, I…I told him it was too small to find,” Kylo began to chuckle at the memory. “He didn’t take too kindly to that so, he grabbed my throat and pulled me down while they took turns kicking my ass until they got bored of it. The scar is from one of their shoes” he explained waving his hand in the general direction.

“A shoe?” Hux said with a tilted head, it looked like someone took a knife to him.

“Steel toed boots, I guess they were kind’ve ragged or chipped… I dunno I was too busy trying to cover my eyes to notice” he shrugged now trying to clean his face off with the same cheap napkins.

        Hux sighed, trying to wrap his head around this, “C’mon. Get up. We’re going back to my apartment and cleaning you up.”

        Kylo huffed again, it seemed to be a common noise from him. “I can clean myself up. I’m not a child.”

        Hux wanted to point out that he sounded an awful lot like a child but decided that the kid didn’t deserve it right now, “Well, obviously you can’t, since your attempts just ended up with more blood on the table.” He stood up and stared at Kylo until he did the same.

        “Whatever…” Kylo grumbled and stood up. He rewrapped his scarf around his face. “Lead the way, I guess…”

        Hux wondered if this kid could do anything without arguing. He led Kylo out of the café and the two took a left down a brightly lit street. He decided it would be best to make conversation, “So, where did the name Kylo come from?”

        “My grandfather called me Kylo.” Kylo spoke through his scarf, his voice was muffled but still understandable. “He was kind of the best person that ever lived.”

        “Oh?” Hux said, very curious to hear more about what seemed to be Kylo’s idol.

        “Yeah, “Kylo couldn’t help but be pleased to speak about his grandfather, “He kinda played Vader, in the old Star Wars films. He was always over and we watched the movies together. He basically raised me with my mom when my father was away.” Kylo dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet he took out a picture of him as a child dressed as Darth Vader next to his grandfather who was sporting a Storm Trooper suit in front of a giant pile of leaves. Excitement seeped into his voice even though he tried to stop it, “This was when I was 6. It was the coolest Halloween-Birthday present ever! He dressed up as a storm trooper for me and took me trick or treating and I had the best Halloween costume in the whole school.”

        Hux was surprised at Kylo’s enthusiasm and smiled warmly, “That’s admirable.” And adorable He added within the confines of his own head. He was glad that they were close to his apartment, he had never been much of a talker. “Here we are.” He entered his apartment complex and held the door for Kylo. He unlocked the door and took off his shoes before setting them against the wall.  
        Kylo didn’t manage to set his shoes down as easily but at least he tried. Hux’s apartment was as immaculate as he was, despite being only a college student. The front door seemed to between the kitchen and the living room, to the right was the kitchen, with a half wall separating it from the entryway, the kitchen of which was perfectly clean, had nice stainless steel appliances and black granite countertops. To the left of the front door and past the other half wall was the living room, a simple area with a dark cyan couch; beside the couch sat two dark side tables and a glass coffee table in front of it facing a modest sized tv. The TV stand served dually as a set of bookshelves which held a plethora of novels. Imbetween the living room and the kitchen near the back of the room was a small dark kitchen table with only 1 chair. Finally to the left of the kitchen down a narrow hallway were three doors one on the left, one on the right, and one at the end of the hall. The bathroom just happened to be at the very end of the hall.

        “My bathroom is this way.”  Hux said and walked down a short hallway and into the room to the far end of the hall. Hux’s bathroom was just as extraordinarily clean as the rest of the apartment (No surprise there), two army green towels were hung over a towel rack next to the shower. The countertop was so clean that Kylo would’ve eaten off of it if asked, the toilet was neatly decorated with a fluffy gray toilet seat cover that almost made hux seem soft, if you ignored the fact that he looked like military personnel and marched wherever he went. Hux tapped the countertop, “Sit.”

        Kylo hopped up on the counter and sighed, “I really can clean this up myself, you know.” He crossed his arms.

        Hux shook his head and got out a white medical kit with a bright red cross on the cover, unsnapping the lid with a loud crack. After examining the contents for several seconds he pulled out hydrogen peroxide, bandages, and a few small fluffy cotton balls that stuck to his skin slightly as he set them down on the counter.

Coating a cotton ball with peroxide, the young man gently ran the wet material down the other man’s bloody face gently tapping and wiping away at wounds as best as he could. Kylo tried to hold back a wince but it was pretty much impossible, and Hux tried to go as lightly as possible from then on…Not quite realizing his pain was caused by the peroxide and not his own light touch. Every so often a bloodied cotton ball was replaced for a white pristine one instead.  
        Half an hour later and 34 used cotton balls, Hux finally began to wrap Kylo’s facial wound. Thankfully the wound wasn’t as deep as it seemed, and more than likely Kylo wouldn’t need any stitches. “Alright, that should be fine but we’ll have to change the bandages eventually” Hux explained, “And you can wash your shirt here, because if you don’t campus patrol might literally think you’ve killed someone”.

        Kylo put his head in his hands and groaned, “Thanks.” He looked up at Hux and sighed.

        “You okay” Hux stated more than asked, it was a way of reminding Kylo that it could be worse….That he could have been killed by one of them because, hell, why not? A way of saying that everything is and was okay without outwardly telling him so, because comforting someone outside of direct family was odd to him. Hux wasn’t comforting, he was just strong.

        With a nod Kylo hopped off the countertop, he wasn’t too certain what he should do with himself at this point. Earlier that day he had done nothing but make snarky remarks at the guy, and now he was practically nursed back to health by the complete stranger.

“So what now?” Kylo awkwardly questioned, once again swinging his legs as he sat on the countertop waiting for Hux’s instruction.

“Well, now that I know that you won’t bleed all over my damn couch you can hand me your shirt so I can stain treat it” Hux said with an outstretched hand.

Kylo timidly grasped at the corners of his shirt with crossed arms, lifting the dark material over his head and tossing it in Hux’s general direction, trying to keep his dark brown eyes off of the ginger man as he did so.

Hux took the shirt nonchalantly, although he did note Kylo’s embarrassment, “I’ll be back. Feel free to sit on my couch while you wait.” he carefully walked the shirt into the washroom to go stain treat the bloodied fabric and get a replacement shirt for Kylo while the other was washed and dried.

Kylo slid off the countertop and went to go sit on Hux’s couch, which honestly looked like it wasn’t sat on very much at all. No stains, no weird sunken in spots, however there were some bright orange hairs that clung to the cyan material; at first he assumed it to be Hux’s. That is until he noticed a furry lump at the other end of the couch, a small fluffy tail flicked in a lazily repetitive motion. Perked ears twitched at Kylo’s intrigued comment “Here kitty kitty” He cooed, adding a tongue cluck to pull the animals interest to himself. The cat’s eyes opened to show two bright green orbs that seemed to sparkle at his notice of her. Finally giving a lazy stretch, and sinking her paws into the fabric she began to prance over to his area of the couch examining him carefully before dropping her head onto his lap and flopping over, exposing a shiny crown shaped tag that read ‘Millicent’.

“Oh hi Millie” He said greedily scooping her into his arms as he began to place warm rubs on her head; This was met with a pleased mewl on Millicent’s behalf. 

Hux watched the two bemusedly, “I’m surprised Millicent likes you, she usually hates new visitors.”

Kylo, who hadn’t realized that Hux was watching him play with the cat, tried to look anywhere but Hux especially since he was still shirtless. 

Hux held back his chuckle and tossed a white tee-shirt he had grabbed from his closet over to Kylo, purely because he wanted to see something other than a black sweater on the boy. “Here.”

Kylo hastily grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head, glad for the coverage over his slim torso. He directed some of his attention back to the orange cat. Hux figured Kylo would be an animal person, but perhaps that was just an artist stereotype. 

“So,” Kylo awkwardly began, “Do you have a roommate or something? Won’t it bother them if you bring home some random scarred up weirdo?” he asked with a half smile.

“I had a roommate, until he switched schools...But how did you know that?” a dumbfounded Hux questioned.

“Uh the third door in the hall, one’s the bathroom, and you have to have a room...So I just assumed” The dark haired boy explained.

‘Duh Hux’ he thought, mentally scolding himself. He sighed, “Listen, if you don’t want to go back to your idiot roommate you can stay here for tonight, it’s no big deal.”

Kylo looked at least slightly relieved, “...That would actually be pretty cool. Sorry for being so much trouble, I mean we were supposed to study and now you’re taking me in like some orphaned kid.” he joked.

“You aren’t any trouble,” the man said with an eyeroll, “Trust me”.


	3. Netflix and Chill

It had been nearly a week since the incident with Kylo, his scars were healing rapidly...And they actually did get a few chances to meet and talk about his grades during the week. This isn’t to say that they didn’t argue, just that it was more light hearted than when they had first met. Kylo was easily warming up to Hux, and Hux to Kylo. It was almost to the point where Hux didn’t mind meetings with him anymore, he almost looked forward to them. Almost. 

Kylo was infuriating at times, he seemed to get into moods occasionally in which he would pout about and refuse any help Hux gave him. But, those weren’t most days, just once every so often.

Hux sat in a small diner that he often frequented, he was waiting for Kylo to meet him. Hux of course tended to arrive to their meeting 15 minutes early while Kylo tended to trail at least 10 minutes late.

There was the dinging of a bell that was attached to the door to notify the workers when someone new walked into the establishment. Kylo walked in, cold cheeks a gentle rosy color and hands rubbing together for warmth. His messenger bag with a wide array of Star Wars pins was slung over his slim shoulders and he walked over the maroon booth that Hux occupied. 

“Hey.” Kylo sat down, and as usual there was no apology for his tardiness. Hux was just glad that the kid hadn’t managed to get beat up again.

Hux nodded at his greeting and immediately got down to business, “How’d you do on that essay?”

Kylo groaned, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He folded up his arms and laid his head in them on the table.

“You look like a child.” Hux chuckled, “I know. Writing in college is not like writing in high school at all. You have to actually think.”

Kylo looked up at him with a pitiful look on his face, “Fuck college.”  
The ginger man shook his head and patted the table. “Get your laptop out. I’m here to help you study and to ya know, keep you from getting kicked out.”

Kylo did as was asked but not without making it as dramatic as possible. He heaved a huge sigh before pulling his laptop and notebook out. “Theeeere. They’re out.”

Hux felt his patience growing thinner with each passing second, “Now actually work on that other essay that’s due next week. Are those your notes?” He motioned towards one of the notebooks.

Kylo nodded and handed the notebook over to him while he began typing his essay. He knew Hux would want to make sure Kylo was taking “adequate” notes. Notetaking was something Hux had been stressing since their second meeting.

Hux went to open up the notebook but his attention was captured by the waiter who was had approached to take their drink order. The first thing Hux noticed was the man’s cocky smirk and green eyes. There was a silver name tag attached to his black polo that read Brian.  He took a sharp breath in as he tried to ignore Brian’s dashing appearance.

“My name’s Brian, and I’m here to take your order. Can I start you off with something to drink tonight?” the charming young man asked. It was evident to Hux that a guy like this made more money off tips than off his pay, Hux’s eyes followed the man’s strong jaw line, leading to a glistening pair of pearly white teeth, and lips thicker than most women’s. His eyes were a cool gray, and popped on his tanned skin; not to mention that he was absolutely one of the most muscular men he had ever seen. Every time his muscles flexed, Hux had to practically hold up his jaw to keep himself from drooling. “W-Water please” Hux managed to choke out with widened eyes.

“And for you?” Brian said turning to Kylo. Hux was then staring at the man’s ass, which was so firm that Hux could’ve bounced a quarter on it. Hux didn’t even hear Kylo’s order.'

Kylo tried to hold back his laughter when the waiter walked away, “Dude. You’re so fucking obvious.”

Hux looked at Kylo and shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  He lied through his teeth and tried to direct his attention to his mentee’s notes and not the fact that he found the entire situation quite embarrassing.

Kylo grinned, “I mean, honestly, you’re not wrong. He is cute.” He drawled on, attempting to embarrass Hux even more. “I didn’t know you were gay, though?” 

Hux sighed and realized that he wasn’t going to get out of this easily, “Bi.” He corrected nonchalantly before referring back to Kylo’s notes “Also. There should be more words and less of your little drawings on here.” 

Kylo had been losing concentration all day throughout class today. “Yeah. I didn’t take my meds,” He said in way of explanation.  

Hux nodded, “You need to. That’s important.” He scolded lightly but looked back to Kylo’s drawings. “These are really quite good, Ren.” He complimented.

Kylo seemed to brighten up, “Thanks. They’re just doodles, though.”

Hux nodded, “Well, what you can do when you really try must be spectacular then.” He truly meant it too, he could see why Ren wished to major in art. 

Brian was back again, pearly white teeth and all, “Your drinks” he offered, politely handing them off to each of the young men. Hux literally wanted to dump his drink on Brian just so he would take his shirt off at this point, Brian’s face was so distracting he didn’t even hear his question.

“Um, so do you need more time to think about it or?” Brian asked with a tilted head and a small polite smile.

“Hm? Oh n-no I’ll just have what he’s having” the ginger said signaling to Kylo with his left hand.

“Alrighty then sir, I’ll go put those in right now” he said as he walked away bouncing a bit in each step with over enthusiasm. Poor Brian never understood why people were so nice to him, he just assumed he had a kind face.

“Really, so you want liver and onions?” Kylo asked with raised brows.

Hux gave Kylo a disgusted look “That’s really what you ordered?” he asked flabbergasted tone.

“God no, I’m a vegetarian. But I thought I could fuck with you a bit for ignoring me on our date.” he jokingly teased.

“I wasn’t ignoring you, I was just appreciating the entire menu.” Hux explained with a sly grin and motioned his head towards Brian. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow, “Yeah. Generally restaurants don’t offer people on the menu.”   
Hux snorted, “Not a place this nice.”

It took three minutes for Kylo to get the joke and when he did he sighed loudly, “That was such a bad joke.” He scoffed.

“Your work ethic is a bad joke.” 

“Your face is a bad joke.” Kylo spoke like it was the best insult he had ever come up with.

Hux’s grin grew “Your life is a bad joke, OOOOOHHHH” He loudly chanted, ignoring Kylo’s defeated pout.

Kylo went back to doing his work, a small pout still left on his face. 

Hux grinned and stole a look at Brian before forcing himself to pay more attention to Kylo’s notes. “basically, you don’t have to write everything down. And you can abbreviate more, I promise. College professors talk a lot faster than high school teachers, huh?” 

“High school was so fucking easy.” Kylo groaned as he finished off his first body paragraph. “I was not prepared for this. High school did nothing to prepare me for this.”  
Hux chuckled “High school is that thing that makes all these little kids really proud of themselves, like they finally think they have life all figured out and suddenly college comes and destroys you because in reality you weren’t as smart as we thought.”

Kylo huffed, “Maybe I’ll just drop out of college and become a prostitute and then die a slow and painful dick death.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Hux shook his head slightly and noticed Brian walking over to the table with their food. “Should I give him my number?” He whispered to Kylo.

Kylo didn’t supply Hux with an answer, he just laughed at the redhead.

“What you don’t think I can get Brian?” with a raised brow.

Kylo snorted, “I don’t think Brian’s gay.”

“How would you know Ren? You’re just making assumptions based on pure jealousy. Don’t worry I won’t forget you when my handsome Brian and I are happily betrothed; and you’re still stuck in college” He jokingly fantasized.

Kylo sighed and thanked Brian for dropping off the food, he waited with a smirk for Hux to ask Brian for his number.

Hux stared intently at Brian, “If you don’t mind, we can pay now. So could you please grab the check, and your phone number?” He nonchalantly said.

Kylo snorted and held back laughter from behind his hands watching as Brian gave an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry.. I’m uh, straight.” Brian gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh… sorry..” Hux trailed off awkwardly and stared at his plate and awkwardly moved around the salad.

Kylo gave him a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry. I mean I did tell you that he was straight. But I’m sorry! Maybe if you whine about it enough someone will give you some sympathy sex?” He suggested trying to heal his friend’s hurt pride. 

“I don’t want sympathy sex.” Hux grumbled as he sadly took a bite of his salad. “You know when the last time I had an actual genuine relationship was?” Hux began to vent.

“No, but go on because anything is better than studying” he murmured taking a swig of his drink before paying his full attention to Hux.

“Fucking 11th grade, the farthest we got was making out and I met his parents and everything.” the ginger ranted. “And ever since, all I do is meet someone and we fuck, and then it’s just Millie and I again” He grunted, as he continued to aggressively devour his greens.

Kylo directed his attention towards the table, “Well, at least you’ve had a genuine relationship.” He tried to supply helpfully, “I mean once I made out with some kids older brother at their birthday party, but the kids mom found us and sent me home and I never talked to the girl or her brother again ..” He absent mindedly took a bite of his salad.

“That’s… unfortunate.” Hux didn’t really know what else to say, “I’ve never been walked in on or anything. My dad found my gay porno mags when I was 15, though.” He shuddered internally at the memory.

Kylo almost choked on his food, “Jesus fucking christ. That’s horrible.” He had almost finished his salad. 

“So what did he do?” The dark haired boy wondered out loud.

“Hm?” Hux replied taking a sip of his water, careful not to spill anything.

“Your dad? What did he do? Like awkwardly laugh it off or?” he asked looking up from his meal.

“No he just, beat the shit out- He took them away” Hux quickly lied with a nervous cough, nearly choking on a mix of his food and bitter words.

“Wait what did he do?” Kylo said snapping into focus like an expensive camera.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Hux blurted, looking at their practically cleared plates.

“And go where? I really don’t feel like heading back to my dorm right now” Ren admitted chewing on his lower lip unknowingly. 

Hux sighed, “Are your roommates giving you hell again?” He asked with a quirked brow.

“I mean, well. Not really. They’re just dumbasses is all.” Kylo lied his shoulders rising and lowering an an attempted nonchalant shrug.

Hux knew Kylo was lying and made sure the other man was aware of it, “If they do anything, I really do hope you tell me. I am here to help you, you know.”

“There’s nothing going on.” Kylo snapped and regretted it immediately after. He hated having no control over his stupid temper, it made him feel so weak. He looked over to the cash register and bit the inside of his cheek, “I’ll pay.” It was his way of apologizing.

Hux shook his head, “No. I’m not going to make the starving artist pay.” He got up and pulled out his wallet and walked up to the counter where he was forced to confront Brian again. When he got back to Kylo, who had all his school supplies back in his Star Wars messenger bag he had an angry blush across his face that was brighter than his hair.

“I told you he was straight. I’m good at reading people.” Kylo admitted as he pulled on his raggedy gloves and shoved the door open, it took him a few seconds to actually open the heavy door.

Hux sent a glare that had no real venom Kylo’s way, “You can’t write an essay for shit though.”

The freshman crossed his arms, half to keep warm and half to pout, “I can..” He grumbled, “I just think it’s useless.”

Hux rolled his eyes and walked back to the apartment with him in comfortable silence.   
Pulling out his keys and shoving them precisely into the lock, Hux shoved open his apartment door, flicking the light on and slipping his shoes off on the way. He managed all this with such a calculated touch that Kylo was sure that it was a nightly ritual that he himself was throwing off.

“Millie” Kylo called before Hux could manage the words, the orange cat excitedly dropped from the couch and rushed to his side, rubbing her head on his dark jeans, leaving bright orange tufts on the material.

“So are we going to study or-” Hux began in the tone of a teacher.

“Do you have Netflix?” 

“I’m sorry?” Hux replied with a tilted head.

“Netflix? Oh nevermind we can use my account” He decided, loosely sliding his bag off his shoulder and dropping it at the door, before walking over to Hux’s couch and flopping onto it like he owned it. Millie of course followed suit.

Hux sighed and followed them, he wondered what had happened to the awkward boy who had just been at his apartment only a week prior. He was glad, though, that Kylo hadn’t taken too long to warm up to him. It was nice to have a friend that wasn’t a feline; not to say he didnt love Millie, but non formal human interaction was occasionally necessary.

Kylo took out his computer and patted the spot next to him on the couch. “C’mon!” He said. “Let’s watch Star Trek! I mean.. it’s not as good as Star Wars but I thought I wouldn’t submit you to me quoting the entire movie just yet.”

 

Hux grumbled but did as he was told, following Kylo over to the couch and sitting down in a more upright position. Trying to keep some kind of dignity.

Hux had no idea why he let Kylo sucker him into this movie, because after only ten minutes; the man child passed out with the cat lovingly held to his chest. Hux couldn't help but stare at the smile that crossed Ren’s face, and had yet to realize that as he watched the scene the same smile appeared on his own face as well.


	4. A tale of two roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo's roommate is a douchebag and can't come up with insults

Kylo left early the next morning, as he had a 12 PM class to get to. He thanked Hux for letting him pass out on his couch and for the breakfast, which was really just slightly burnt toast and microwaveable sausage. Though, it was much better than the junk food he constantly ate.

Hux was free of classes for today and for that he was thankful, specifically because he knew he wouldn’t want to sit in an unnecessary 4 hour lecture after work. His job was not stressful, he made above minimum wage, and he got a considerable discount if he shopped there which was really all you could ask for as a college student. He worked as a finance manager in a local trendy bookstore which sold more than just books and had a tiny cafe where readers could enjoy a hot beverage and read the day away. Hux tended to prefer the comfort of his own home and his Millicent.

Hux’s attention was averted to the orange cat who was pawing at the cold wood flooring in front of her food dish and mewling. He smiled at the cat, “You need some breakfast, Millie?” He asked affectionately as he took her cat food out of a nearby cabinet and poured it into her bowl. “There you go.” He scratched her head before beginning  to get ready for work. There was no uniform, per-say but that didn’t stop Hux from being the best dressed worker there. Every day he sported some form of button up, a black blazer that hit his sharp shoulder blades in all the best angles, dark slacks, and a plain black tie. There was nothing that he hated more than a gaudy tie in the workplace. He slipped on his shoes and tightened his scarf around his neck for an extra layer of protection against the winter chill that invaded his city.

Hux decided to walk to work, he would have driven but his car was having issues that he himself could never understand, his cousins had agreed to help him pay for over half of it before bailing to a different college. He wrapped his scarf a tad tighter and kept his head down as winter’s wind nipped at his exposed skin. He was grateful for his workplace’s central heating system which warmed his body almost instantly and stung the parts of him that were exposed when he first began his arctic trek.

Work went smoothly, Hux was glad that he didn’t work in customer service because he could hear customers in the front room complaining about prices or the lack of a certain type of merchandise that they desperately needed. Hux felt his phone vibrate when he was saying his goodbyes to his coworkers.

‘Hux do you mind picking me up from my dorm? My roommate is being an absolute prick and I can’t go anywhere else. Help me Hux you’re my only hope’ the young man had cheesily signed off, quoting what Hux assumed to be Star Wars; of which he had never seen.

Hux sighed, he was contemplating letting Ren move in with him but he only knew the kid for about week. He quickly replied, ‘You’re a geek. Yes, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t be afraid to punch the wanker in the face if he tries to hurt you.’ Hux assumed that Kylo wouldn’t be able to hold his own in a fight, he sighed again as shoved his phone back into his pocket and adjusted his scarf as he walked out the door quickly. He told himself he was walking as fast as he was because of the cold wind hitting his neck and not that he was genuinely worried for his mentee. But he knew that Kylo could be getting the shit kicked out of him again, and that was not a pleasant thought. His pace quickened even more and it was almost a brisk jog.

Hux was grateful that he arrived at the college’s C dormitory wing, he never thought he would be so pleased to see the cookiecutter brick building that seemed to barely peak out from behind the grand rows of trees planted by the college’s earth club every year. It honestly reminded Hux of Jumangi, which happened to be the only children’s movie his father allowed in the house.

Heavy footsteps turned light as he stumbled across the cracked sidewalk that lead up to the building, people were pouring out of it currently as it was a friday night and there were ragers to be had, and coffee shops to invade. Finally pushing through the crowd the ginger man ran into the nearly empty building, searching the hallways until he could find the dorm number that was placed on Kylo’s paperwork. Room 302 E, he spotted it from across the corridor. Loud voices echoed down the hallway, and somehow he just knew one of them was Kylo’s.

“Kylo?” he tried before opening the door, CRASH what he assumed to be a lamp exploded against the wall near his head. The noise was all too familiar, Hux knew what a dispute sounded like. 

“What the fuck that was mine, you cunt!” Kylo snapped, not quite noticing Hux, despite his obvious entrance.

“What did you just call me, Crylo? Hows about I make you pick that up with your tongue” he growled marching towards the young man with the haste that only a mix of alcohol and ‘roid rage could cause.

“I called you a cunt.” Kylo didn’t back down despite the obvious difference in size. His eyes determined and his hair was pushed back out of his eyes.

Hux barged in the room, not wanting this to get uglier than it was. His voice was low and strained with anger, “Kylo. Grab your stuff. We’re leaving.” He didn’t look to Kylo when he said this, his sharp eyes pierced the man who had been hurting his mentee this whole time. He could hear Kylo scurry to put his computer in his bag, obviously happy to be out of the dorm.

The man, who was so frustrated that angry red patches crawled up through his neck and into his face. “Who are you? Ben’s boyfriend?” He sneered as though being Kylo’s boyfriend would be the worst position on Earth.

Hux’s eyes rolled and in a state of calm that was unnerving, “No, because if I was you would be missing.” His attention was stolen from the man who’s mouth had fallen slightly agape as he floundered for a snarky reply by Kylo who was standing with his bag slung over his shoulders. Hux shook his head at Kylo and his voice softened slightly when he addressed the younger man, “No, I meant all of your belongings.”

Kylo looked surprised, “Uh… I don’t have anywhere t-”

Hux cut him off quickly. “You’re staying with me.” He watched the other boy nod slowly and go to collect his other belongings. A miniscule pile of items, a small box with random stickers placed haphazardly on it, two garbage bags one of clean and one of dirty clothing...Hux wondered with a shudder how he could tell them apart. A darth vader stress reliever which was perched on his nightstand, and finally his sheets and pillow of which he wrapped everything in carefully; slinging it over his shoulder like a knapsack.

“Good fucking riddance” Kylo’s bulky roommate hissed under his breath.

Kylo, well he didn’t say much of anything. He just simply set the makeshift knapsack back onto his now bare bed before whipping around and kicking the kid directly in the face with one fell swoop of his spider like legs. He did his best to balance himself after, nearly falling over from the force of the blow. Quickly grabbing the knapsack once again he leaned over him right before walking out, “Wanna suck my dick for $10?” he whispered with nothing but petty contempt fueling him.

Despite the burst of bravery, it quickly faded as Kylo rushed out of the room and into the hallway face beet red and sweaty. “I’ve never gotten to do that before, I didn’t think it would work,” he managed to squeak “I think my foot’s broken”.

Hux, despite his inward anger and slight guilt for not taking Kylo out of that toxic environment sooner, chuckled. “I’m certain it’s not.”

Kylo huffed as the two hurried out the dorm, “No. it really is. I’m dying, Hux. Tell Millie that I love her.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “Love already? But you’ve just met.” He countered.

Kylo shook his head, “True love stops for nothing.”

“Uh-huh.” Hux spoke doubtfully, “Whatever you say, Romeo.” He paused for a second before looking over to Kylo as the walked through campus, “Where’d you learn how to kick someone in the face?”

“Grandpa convinced my mom to let me take karate. He said it was the first step in my Sith training.” Kylo readjusted his knapsack.

“What was the second step in your sith training?” Hux asked, pretty curious. 

“Controlling my temper. Grandpa.. uh..he passed before we finished that step.” Kylo spoke awkwardly but he made it up with a slight smile.

Hux offered his condolences, “I’m sorry.” He let silence settle over them for a minute before he attempted to lighten the mood. “You had temper problems as a kid?”

Kylo’s ears turned red with embarrassment, “Yeah… Mother says they never left.”

“Yeah? Well try to take it out on that stress reliever” Hux said referencing the Darth Vader toy.

“Oh that?” Kylo murmured as they adventured through the icy cold “Nah, that’s just a toy...You're my stress reliever” Kylo snorted.  

Hux bobbed his head “Oh yeah?” he said as the corner of his lips turned upright into an amused smile.

“Yeah, telling you how wrong you are really helps when I need reassurance of my intelligence” Kylo playfully teased.

“Hmmm? I didn’t quite hear you Mr.Academic Probation” Hux smoothly replied, his voice nearly as crisp as the night air in which they traveled.

“Do you want to get kicked in the face as well General Ginger?” Kylo retorted.

Before long they had reached Hux’s very modern apartment building, large sphere shaped street lights illuminated the snow dusted pathway that led up to the building’s main entrance, which had a keypad that Hux typed a password into to allow them both in. Kylo took care in watching the pattern so that he would have it memorized for the next time he needed to get in.

“So I don’t know if you remember but my apartment is 213 A, if you can’t remember it just think of it like this, there’s two of us and you dress like you’re thirteen” Hux childishly bantered before rushing up the stairs, Kylo having begun to chase him. 

“YOU’RE SUCH AN ASS HUX” He screeched as he scrambled up the stairs after the man.

“Shhhhh Kylo people are sleeping!” Hux called in a whisper yell.

“Oh! Thanks for telling me, I’ll keep quiet. There’s less witnesses that way.” He hissed running after him.

Hux rolled his eyes as he inserted his key into the doorknob before opening the door, “You wouldn’t kill me. You need me, Millicent won’t love you if you kill me.”

“Millie and I would get along just fine without you.” Kylo mumbled, stopping in the doorway of Hux’s apartment. 

Hux turned staring at him as he slid his shoes off “Uh Kylo, are you coming in or what?” he said with a curious frown, eyebrows knitted together.

“I cant move in with you until you tell me your first name, at first I thought it wasn’t on your stupid mentor information sheet because Hux was your full name...Like Cher, or Jesus? But you have to have one so cough it up” Kylo said crossing his arms awkwardly under the weight of his knapsack and computer bag.

“Oh God, I knew this would come up….Listen, Kylo I don’t really give out my first name for a reason,”

“And why is that?” Kylo said with a pouted lip.

“Because assholes like you won’t call me Hux anymore” he replied.  
“Oh come on it can’t be that ba-”

“My name is Brendol Hux” He grumbled with a defeated sigh.

“Oh wow, that is bad.” Kylo admitted.


	5. Jack Daniels and Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo plays with multiple things he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! We are trying to keep some regularity with our update times, and we hope that this chapter is enjoyable enough. It is very graphic/Mature so please be wary reading this!

It had been nearly 4 weeks since Kylo had first moved in with Hux, and it was to the point that their awkward ‘new roommate’ feelings had finally settled. Kylo trudged through the living room early in the mornings wearing nothing but boxers, filled with grogginess that made him seem like a zombie, at least to a morning person like Hux. The ginger learned to laugh it off and not stare at the other man’s morning issues. Basically they blended their lives together, Hux came home from work to crappy vegetarian food, and Kylo dealt with Hux rearranging his messy room every other day. Everything had run pretty smoothly until a late Saturday night on their 5th week of living together, when Kylo’s thin frame flopped onto Hux’s neatly made bed for the third time that night.

“Ren don’t you have anything better to do other than ruining my bed?” He grumbled as he sat at his desk filing paperwork and filling out forms.

“No, you’re my only friend and you’re being dull” He complained, running a hand through his long black hair and stretching it out on the bed sheets.

“Please stop that, you shed more than Millicent” Hux informed as he spun to face Kylo in his desk chair.

“Ugh, fine. But only if you’ll do something with me” Kylo begged as if this was the first night he spent alone and bored.

“Yes, yes just let me finish up. Go get ready or something” Hux ordered just so he could get the smaller man out of his thinking space.

Kylo grinned, sitting up quickly and rushing to prepare their festivities for the night. And after twenty minutes more of his loud footsteps thundering about the apartment Hux let his curiosity get the best of him.

“Don’t you have any shot glasses?” Kylo questioned as Hux walked in on him digging through their cup cupboard aimlessly. 

“No I don’t drink, and really neither should you. Kylo you’re only 19” He chided walking over to the kitchen table where Kylo had carelessly set down a bottle of Jack Daniels and two regular sized glasses. 

“Oh come on Hux, I don’t really get any real chances at the college experience! Besides mother always said not to drink alone.”

“How did you get this anyways Ren?” Hux asked in a less stern and more curious voice.

“Stole it from my asshole dormmate actually, he hid it under his bed and i let him think he drank it after he came in late one night wasted” The young man admitted with a fond chuckle.

“Well, why can’t you drink alone?” 

“Sad people drink alone Hux, I’m not sad, just bored” Kylo said with some finality as he walked back over to the kitchen table after putting away the glasses he had removed to find the non-existent shot glasses.

Hux sighed, “Fine. But if you plan on getting wasted just know that if you puke on my furniture tomorrow during your hangover I will skin you and make you my new furniture cover.”

Kylo huffed, “That’s graphic.” He complained, “Are you certain you won’t be the one throwing up everywhere though?” He challenged.

Hux raised an eyebrow, “You’ve never had a sip of alcohol before and I unfortunately have, I highly doubt that you will function better than I will. Besides you look like a lightweight.”

Kylo’s bitter pride took a hold of him, he was never one to back down from a challenge. “Alright General Ginger,” He began unscrewing the lid of the strong smelling liquid and poured both himself and Hux half a glass of alcohol each, ignorant as to just how strong the liquor he was about to consume was. “Bottoms up, and whoever can’t keep going loses”.

Hux sighed, he knew how strong Jack Daniels was and took a small swig watching amusedly as Kylo tried to down the entire glass at once coughing loudly after each failed attempt. “Ky. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He warned but received a glare in return. He shook his head bemusedly and took his drink in stride.

Kylo downed every drink, eager to pour himself another in his haze. Blush flooded his cheeks just as fast as the alcohol flooded his system, “You know what Brendol?” He asked, the stink of liquor on his breath as he began. “I think Darth Vader is the loneliest person on earth, his life is just like- SO SAD? Like don't ever let me be that lonely Hux, alright?” he asked the man across from him in a whimper.

Hux sighed, he wasn’t nearly as drunk as Kylo, “I think, that’s enough for you.” He capped the liquor and set it on the counter, of course he heard Kylo’s blubbery protests but he didn’t pay them any heed.   
Kylo stumbled to his feet, standing behind Hux and bouncing a bit as if the liquor had given him some kind of sugar rush.  
“Hey Hux?”   
“Hm?” Hux replied as he put the Jack Daniels into one of the higher cabinets, hoping drunk Kylo wouldn’t be smart enough to get it back down.

“You know what other college experience I haven't gotten to try yet?” the raven haired young man slyly began.

“What Ren? I think you’ve had enough of a college experience toni-” chilled hands ran under Hux’s shirt, grazing across his chest greedily.

“HaHA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Hux yelped jumping a bit as he spun on his heel, his back to the edge of the chilled granite countertop, leaving him cornered.

“Just-” Kylo hiccuped and gave a small giggle “Making memories?” He suggested hands working along Hux’s thigh.

“REN, This better not be your idea of a sick joke” he said leaning back a bit farther onto the counter.

“Joke General?” Kylo leaned closer to hux until he could feel Ren’s warm breath against his ear “Why I’d never”.

Hux felt gooseflesh rise onto his skin, traveling down to places he cared not to explore. “Ren I think it’s time we go to bed”.

“My thoughts exactly Brendol” Ren retorted running his tongue up the ginger’s neck.

“Fuck, Ren! I can’t- we- you” he stuttered, it wasn't as if Hux was nervous about having sex. He had done so numerous times, he was nervous about having sex with Kylo.

“Want help finding your words?” Kylo asked tracing his thumb across Hux’s lower lip in a way that made Hux want to slam him against the countertop and give the raven haired boy all he wanted and more.

“Kylo, I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you...being like this” Hux began in his gentleman like mannerisms.

Kylo was not to be deterred, “But, I want it.” He slurred his arms snaking around Hux’s neck. The taller boy was surprised as Hux smashed their mouths together, a messy jumble of tongues and teeth scraping violently as they both fought for the satisfaction they desired. Hux’s hips pressed against Kylo’s, grinding against him until he heard Kylo’s whine of “Fuck me,” his voice needy and small “Please”. 

That was all it took for Hux, he grabbed the waistband of Kylo’s dark jeans dragging him in his wake.

“Hux where are we going?” He began, trying desperately to keep up.

“I’m not letting you make a mess of my kitchen, but seeing as you’ve already dirtied my sheets I don’t see the problem in it.”

Hux wasn’t expecting Kylo’s face to flush a delicate red, the other boy had been so composed until now. “Eager, are we?” He said, mimicking Kylo’s words from when they first met.

Kylo bit his lip, “I’ve never done anything like this.” He said in way of explanation. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be rough until you beg for it” Hux said walking to his bedroom door and slinging it open. Pushing Kylo onto the bed “Pants. Off. Now” he demanded grabbing condoms and lubricant out of his bedside table with some efficiency.

“I want to see what it feels like” Kylo moaned as he unbuttoned his jeans.

“Yeah, I know, that's what the condoms are for” Hux replied without a thought.

“No I want to see what it feels like without a condom, I want to feel you.” He said in a voice Hux swore was too sexual for a virgin.

“You’re such an idiot Ren, just...Don’t do this with anyone else alright?” Hux commanded, too horny to argue.

Kylo nodded and tugged at Hux’s shirt once he had stripped off his pants. “Off.” He bit his lip and looked down at Hux.

Hux obliged and stripped his shirt off and did the same for Kylo. He put both of their shirts to the side neatly and did the same with their pants. He easily pushed a needy Kylo down onto the bed and moved so that he was on top of him. 

Kylo looked up at him, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated, he waited for Hux to make a move. 

Hux’s hands grazed Kylo’s bare ass, grabbing it roughly and pushing him down “Tell me if this hurts” He said kissing Kylo’s cheek lightly before squirting some of the clear fluid onto his right hand, lubeing his fingers a bit before he inserted them into Kylo. 

“Ahhhaa” Kylo groaned as he dug his nails into the sheets, stretching his arms over his head.

“Does that hurt?” Hux asked with quirked brows.

“No, it’s just weird. I, like it” He decided biting his lip. He tried to keep his moans down to a minimum, not wanting to disturb the most likely sleeping neighbors.

Hux noticed this and smirked, “You can make noise, it’s okay I won’t tease too much.” He was pleased to hear Kylo loosen up as a tiny whimper escaped his lips. “Good boy Ren, never expected you to be like this.” He praised with a teasing smirk.

“So you thought of me then?” Kylo said with clenched teeth as he tried to hold back another set of moans.

“Why do you think I never complained about you wearing those tiny little boxers around in the mornings?” He asked stretching his fingers a bit inside Kylo.

Kylo arched his back just the tiniest bit and whined. “Ahhh! I-I dunno.” He was too overwhelmed to think clearly.

“Well, use your words then. Or do you want me to find them for you?” he murmured teasing Ren’s attempt at dominance earlier.

“I-I fu-huck me” he begged, beginning to feel overstimulated already.

Hux grinned “I’m not one to turn down my helpless mentee” he said stroking Kylo’s face with the back of his hand. 

slipping down his underwear, Hux exposed his erection which bobbed a bit as it popped out. keeping his fingers still purposely outstretched within Ren, he gave himself one final tug before removing his hand from Ren’s opening. 

Kylo gave a whine of protest, “Pleeaasee Hux I can’t wa-AIT” he cried out as Hux pushed into him with a heavy thrust.

“Is that so?” The redhead asked as he began a painfully slow rhythm of thrusts into the younger man “I want to hear you scream my name, then I’ll think about letting you finish after what you just tried to pull in the kitchen”.

Kylo’s drunken pride seemed a bit sore, sure he was a bottom without a doubt. He would easily take whatever Hux had to give, and moan louder than a wanton whore if allowed to, but he was tired of begging.  
When Kylo bit his lip and refused to make any sound Hux moved slower. “C’mon. Be a good boy. Use your words, Ky.” He smiled as he heard Kylo utter a soft breathless moan when Hux told him to be a good boy.

Kylo gripped onto the bedsheets harder, “Please.” He started soft and Hux sped up just the tiniest bit, “Please Hux?” He strained to get words out as Hux sped up again giving more leeway. 

“That’s it, Ky. You can be louder.” Hux coaxed Kylo who let out another whimper.

“Please Hux! Please fuck me harder.” He begged unapologetically, he was as loud as he could be, more than likely waking up the neighbors, “Hux!”

Hux lifted Kylo onto him, letting him ride on his dick as shamelessly as he pleased. 

“AH- fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck” Kylo so eloquently stated his emotions, as he road out his orgasm “Oh fuck I need you, I want you, fuck I-I” his orgasm sent him over the edge into a blubbering mess “I love you!” he squeaked coming onto Hux’s chest and chin, breathing heavily as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

Hux finished only a few thrusts after Kylo, making a mess inside him just as badly as Kylo made a desperate mess of his words. “Yeah love you too, now go to bed” He murmured tossing an exhausted arm over his face, he was so embarrassed that he had let himself be seduced so easily by a virgin.

“Alright” Kylo replied, pulling himself off of Hux and making a face at the loud pop it induced, flopping to the side of Hux he snuggled into his dirtied chest breathing heavily as he passed out on his best friend.


	6. The "L-Word"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a bad gag reflex and also says the L-word at the right place and the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: NSFW content in the beginning.

Kylo woke up, all fluttered eyelashes and messy bed head. For a moment time seemed to be nonexistent, the events of the previous night forgotten. But he soon made the realization that his room did not in fact have cold gray walls, nor did it lack in Darth Vader merchandise. Hux’s eyes bore into Kylo as the man looked around incredulously, as if he was trying to put 2 and 2 together to form 4 but 5 kept appearing in his mind.

“Would you mind removing your elbow from my now bruised ribcage Ren?” Hux demanded with some authority.

“EeeeEEP!” Kylo yelped jerking himself from in top of Hux and nearly tumbling off of the bed they laid upon.

“Are you alright?” the ginger asked, sitting up and ruffling his no longer gelled hair which fell loosely in front of his pure blue eyes. 

“I- where’s Millie?” he asked stifled and just trying to force something out of his mouth.

“Probably on the couch, where she always is” Hux informed with a fond  shake of his head.

“Oh…” Kylo said as he began to clamber off of the bed, stretching his long spindles for legs.

“Where are you going?” the amused ginger questioned his Kylo.

“I- Don’t- Wouldn’t you prefer it if I left?” He asked in quite the befuddled voice.

Hux shook his head, guiding the man’s direction with his finger; wagging it to where he sat on the bed. 

Walking carefully on the icy floor Kylo tip toed over to Hux anxiously, a hot blush rising when he realized that he was very much in the nude.

“Mind taking care of one another?” He asked, looking at his own morning issue with distaste.

“Oh! I’m not sure if I would be any good with that” Kylo passively informed with a discouraged look in his eyes.

“After last night I'd say you know your way around just fine...But as they say, practice makes perfect.”

Kylo blushed, seeming to think about it for a moment before he leaned over cautiously taking Hux into his hand, sizing him up a bit before licking up the length of Hux’s cock.

The flavor wasn’t as awful as he had expected, the taste of salty skin was all that he noticed, that and Hux’s hands tangling into his black mess of hair.

“Good Kylo, don’t worry about taking too much in at once; or else you’ll choke” Hux encouraged with a soft pat on Kylo’s head.

Kylo kept his hands on Hux’s cock as he took the tip into his mouth. Kylo hummed curiously as he fully tasted it before deciding that while it was a strong taste when his mouth was fully exposed, he definitely didn’t mind it. He took more into his mouth. 

Kylo’s eyes were closed and he decided to open them and look up through his lashes at Hux. He was surprised when he saw the other man smiling down at him, he had been a little worried that he was disappointing his more experienced partner. 

Hux smirked at Kylo’s big brown eyes looking up at him, Ren’s long hair flopped into his face occasionally as his head began to bob up and down slightly on Hux’s dick.

Kylo was growing frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t get all of Hux’s cock in his mouth and in one last futile attempt he accidentally gagged. He coughed slightly and looked up to Hux as if it was the other man’s fault. 

Hux held back a chuckle, he didn’t want to offend the coughing boy, and moved Kylo’s hair out of his face, “Are you okay, Ren?”

Kylo let out one last cough and nodded, now looking at Hux stubbornly, “I’m fine.” He went back to his previous task of trying to get the ginger man to cum in his mouth.

Kylo figured that where he couldn’t fit his mouth he could place his hands and then it would basically be the same thing, right? He began to bob his head up and down again, this time moving his hands in time with his mouth. 

“Just like that, Kylo. Good. Careful not to go too fast at first, you’ll gag again” Hux praised and moaned the tiniest bit.

Kylo heeded Hux’s advice this time and began slow and found that he enjoyed experimenting against Hux’s cock. He rubbed his tongue against the underside of his length and was pleased when he heard Hux moan again. He found that he liked being in control of Hux’s pleasure.

His tongue lapped at the other man in quick rhythms, his breath hot against Hux. With each heightened breath Kylo released, Hux seemed to become more sensitive; doing his damndest not to shove his entirety into Kylo’s mouth and make him choke again.

Kylo noticed Hux’s struggle and began moving faster and sucking harder, He was curious as to what would happen if he moaned against Hux’s cock, so of course, his curiosity got the best of him and he moaned softly. He made another noise when Hux’s hips twitched. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Hux’s cock.

Hux couldn’t take it anymore and moved his hips just the slightest against Ren’s mouth. “Kylo! I’m gonna..” He warned the other boy and wasn’t surprised when Kylo decided not to take his mouth off of Hux’s dick. Kylo liked to finish everything that he started.

A few huffs were released from Hux’s soft  lips before he could manage the words to speak “You, didn’t have to take it like that. Oh my god did you swallow?” Hux yelped eyes widened.

A nauseated Kylo gave a small nod, his eyes filled with misery.

“Ren do you need to vomit?” Hux asked sympathetically, before finishing with a monotone “Because if you do I’ll keep to the threat I made to you last night”.

Kylo shook his head “Thanks for your concern asshole, my stomach just hurts a bit from all the drinking I did last night, and this morning” He added with a wink that looked more like a wince.

“Don’t worry I’ll make up for all that” Hux promised, his mouth puckering a bit.

“Better be a damn good blow job” He grumbled.

Kylo had to admit that Hux was much better than he was, and he most definitely finished the product of Kylo’s arousal like a champ. But soon after they were both left in an awkward sweaty pile, trying to avoid eye contact with one another.

“My head hurts” Kylo commented, “And I want to drain all of the sun’s energy if it means my eyes won't be so sensitive” he groaned, covering his eyes with his left arm.  
“Hey, I thought I would catch you in a good mood when I asked this-”

“Then ask me tomorrow” Kylo hissed breathing heavily into the sheets as he tried to ignore the side affects of his drunken festivities from the night before.

Hux remained silent, his lips pressed together carefully as Kylo had requested not to hear his question.

“So are you gonna ask me? Or what?”

“Ren, you bipolar son of a bitch you just told me not to!” Hux snapped in reply.

“Yes, but now I’m curious. So ask your dumb question before I choke it out of you.”

“Choke it out of me hm? Well alright if you insist” Hux cooly blurted.

“C’mon now general ginger! Don’t play so hard to get” the dark haired boy whined.

“Only if you stop calling me that” the man grumbled, flipping to face Kylo as the other man laid face down on the sheets.

“Alright, I won’t...Not to your face at least”

“Fair enough. Yesterday when you were riding me harder than a cowboy on a horse, you mentioned something that I wasn’t quite sure of” Hux concluded to his now very intrigued companion.

Kylo paused for a second to think, “Oh Uh. yeah. I said the L-word, didn’t I?” He groaned, he probably scared Hux off last night.

Hux looked a little confused, he was kind of worried by Kylo’s tone, the other man didn’t seem to be so thrilled with this conversation. 

“Yeah. Sorry for making things awkward...I mean I probably should’ve just kept my mouth shut” Kylo mumbled before biting his lip

“So you didn’t mean it then?” The ginger questioned with a quirked brow.

“Did you want me to?” Kylo said trying to play it off in a joking manner.

Hux let out a heavy sigh he was slightly agitated, “Why would I have said it back if I didn’t want you to mean it.”

Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise and he hurriedly got up and faced Hux. “You said it back? I didn’t hear you…” Kylo seemed upset that he had missed it.

Hux looked at Kylo, “Yes, I did say it back and I meant it.”

“Say it, then” Kylo demanded, obviously skeptical, “I wanna hear you.”

Hux wasn’t good with emotions, so he began slow, “Kylo Ren, I love you. Even when you do utterly idiotic things like mess up my sheets.” He motioned towards the sheets that Kylo had accidentally pulled out of the bed.

Kylo grinned, “Love already? But we’ve just met.” He mimicked Hux’s words from weeks ago.

Hux caught the reference and smirked, repeating what Kylo had spoken, “True love stops for nothing.”


	7. I'll Love You Enough for The Both of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally gets a chance to meet Kylo's mother, and Kylo gets a chance to know why he could never meet Hux's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This update took a lot out of us (Many frustrated tears were shed, at least on my end haha) as we tried to make this chapter absolutely perfect for you all. Updates may be a bit slow for the time being considering we haven't had the time to binge write a bunch of chapters again; not only that but we also have another piece that should be coming out soon that we are also super duper excited for, so look forward to that! Anyways please enjoy this lengthy chapter, and tell us what you think of the story so far if you have the time! It's super appreciated and helps us decide how to form future chapters.

Love, it was a word thrown around on a daily basis now. Before it had been tip toed around like a sleeping infant, but now the child was awoken and full of energy. Kylo used the word every chance he got, even over things as small as leaving for class. Hux pretended that he didn't enjoy it as much as Kylo, that his heart didn't swell with joy every time his freckled lover breathlessly called it out to him. But he did.  
But now there was no love to be found as Hux ruthlessly looked over Kylo’s English essay. “Despite your colorful vocabulary,” Hux grumbled referring to the 4 times Kylo used Fuck in his paper. “I think this might be acceptable” he said with a grin as he scanned the paper again with piercing eyes.

“You really think so?” A hopeful Kylo replied with brows raised nearly to the ceiling.

“Yes, I do...You’re a fantastic writer, I really do wish you would always put as much effort into your work as you do with this” Hux replied with a twitch of his lips. 

“I know, I'm trying...have you seen my grades lately?” Kylo asked with a soft smile. 

Hux shook his head, “No it's been a bit, I've been busy myself. Why, have you?” He asked pulling out his cellphone and handing it to Kylo so that he could check their schools grading website. Hux held his breath as an eager Kylo tapped in his account information.

“Oh my god” he exclaimed, with no sign of any real emotion except surprise.

“What? Are your grades still low? We have time to bring them up, don't worry too mu-” 

“Hux, I have 3 B’s and a C+” the dark haired boy said, looking up with the biggest grin Hux had ever seen. He couldn't get over how beautiful he looked, messy dark hair falling onto his face. A black nirvana shirt keeping up his usual dark style, as well as his dark trousers that he refused to call Yoga pants. 

“I'm so proud of you! Look at how intelligent you are when you apply yourself!” He exclaimed in a tone that still had a bit of authority, grabbing Kylo’s waist he pulled the boy to him placing a kiss on his lips that was more gentle than Kylo was used to.

“Hux thank you so much, I just don't know what to say- I”

“You love me?” Hux suggested with a teasing grin.

“Fucking hate you” Kylo snorted, nose to nose with the boy as he tried to hold back a smile himself. 

Hux chuckled, “Well perhaps you shouldn’t cuddle me at night anymore then.” 

Kylo huffed, “you cuddle me, I just use you for warmth.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “You do, huh?” he pulled away so that he wasn't touching Kylo.

Kylo glared “No don’t. I spent all day studying and now I need your gross affection.” He wrapped his arms around Hux’s neck.

Hux rolled his eyes, he learned early on that Kylo needed to be supported.

“What do you want for dinner tonight my lovely temper tantrum?” Hux asked with a peck to Kylo’s lower lip.

“Mac and cheese my disgustingly pretentious lover” Kylo decided with an after thought “And cheap champagne”.

“We’ll call it a dinner date” Hux replied pulling back and ruffling Kylo’s hair, “But for now you have class, so get out.”

“Or I could skip class.” Kylo offered as though it was the most obvious option in the world.

Hux sighed and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist. He reached his hand back and gave Kylo’s ass a squeeze. “Go to class or I’ll leave you begging later.” He threatened, his voice genuine.

Kylo glared and stalked off, “I don't beg.” he grumbled as he picked up his bag. He used the wall for balance as he pulled on his shoes before opening the door, “You're an asshole but I love you.”

Hux rolled his eyes, “I love you too, bitch.” he heard the door close as he walked over to his kitchen his first step was pulling out all the ingredients from their stainless steel fridge, Hux was glad he finally had someone to keep it stocked for. He started by pulling out two separate styles of cheese, milk, and butter. The ginger then collected a few spices from their cabinet as well as a baking pan, getting to work on mixing everything so that he could throw it on in forty minutes when he knew Kylo would be on his way home.

Hux always seemed to study better when Kylo wasn't at the apartment, this wasn't anything against Kylo. It was actually a compliment considering he couldn't keep his hands off the lanky boy. He poured over his books until he heard the front door open and Kylo stumbled in. 

Millicent jumped off of Hux’s lap to go greet her new favorite human.

“Damn, sorry Kylo” Hux began as he shut his books and began to stand, “I got lost in my studies so dinner is going to be a bit” Hux admitted, but at least the champagne was already here.

Kylo shrugged as he dropped his bag and picked up Millicent, “It’s okay. Isn't it okay, Millie?” The orange tabby meowed and he meowed back. “We love to watch daddy Hux cook anyways” he purred to the orange tabby.

Hux grumbled, “I may be Millicent’s cat-dad but I am most certainly not yours.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow, “That's why you call me good boy, huh?”

Hux playfully slapped Kylo’s ass, “Sometimes you need the encouragement. 

“Are you sure it's me that needs the encouragement? Or maybe it's you who loves to give it” he replied nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck and giving him a small wet kiss on his jawline.

“You’re insufferable.” Hux chuckled lightly, his words spoken with no real malice.

“Mhm.” Kylo placed another small kiss on Hux’s jawline. He was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Quickly pulling it out and answering, after noting it was his mother he hushed Hux and Millie politely.

“Hi, momma.” Kylo greeted. Hux gave a smile at how Kylo addressed his mother.

Leia’s voice came through the speaker, “Hi, honey. How are you?”

“I’m good. How about you?” 

“I’m splendid, dear. You know, I was thinking, how about you come over for dinner tonight? It is friday, afterall.”

Kylo, on any other occasion would say yes, but he saw Hux throwing the macaroni and cheese in the oven. “I would, but, Hux is making macaroni and cheese.”

Kylo could practically feel his mother's grin from behind the phone, “You're growing up too fast.” Kylo perched up on the counter next to Hux. “you know I remember when you were just a baby-”

“What about when Kylo was a baby, Mrs. Organa?” Hux spoke up, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Hux! Hello dear. Kylo put me on speaker.” Kylo put her on speaker and sighed, the times Hux had spoken to his mother was over Skype and the two seemed to get along famously, although they had never met in real life. 

“Hello Mrs.Organna, how are you?” Hux asked politely, as he worked at the food.

“I'm well Hux, now what are you and my son doing that is better than a dinner out?” She asked in a jokingly stern voice.

The redhead grinned “Well, we were having a little at home dinner...but I think it would be all the more special with you here” he suggested, looking at Kylo’s surprised expression.

Leia’s chuckle was heard through the speaker, “Is that so? Maybe I should stop by…”

“You’re more than welcome to, we always make too much food for just us. If you leave now you’ll be just in time.” Kylo spoke up, eager to see his mother after so long.

“Alright dear, I’ll be over in a bit. Don’t burn your apartment down.” She teased before ending the call.

Kylo raised an eyebrow to Hux who just shrugged and mumbled about having to meet her eventually.

“Aren’t you nervous,” Kylo questioned, “I mean.. My mom’s kind of a General.”

Hux shrugged, “So was my father.”

Kylo looked over from his spot perched on the counter, “You never told me that.”

Hux gave another shrug that was accompanied by a sigh, “It never came up”

“Am I going to get to meet your dad?” Kylo asked as his legs swung back and forth slightly, he watched as Hux began to load the dishwasher.

“No.” Hux didn’t mean to snap with such authority, he noticed Kylo’s hurt expression and began to explain himself, “Listen,” He hefted a heavy sigh, “He wouldn’t want to meet me or you, even if he was still alive, okay?”

Kylo realized that he must have struck a nerve so he nodded and tried lamely to change the subject, 

“Ya know, Hux, I’ve been thinking..”

“Really? Perhaps I should scrapbook it. It really is a milestone for you to actually use your brain” Hux commented with a wry smile.   
“Okay, literally fuck you.”  
.   
Hux chuckled, “Later. Your mother is coming over soon.” He looked at Kylos mildly annoyed expression before leaning against the counter next to him, “What have you been thinking?”

The dark haired boy grinned, “I think we should get a dog.”

“Absolutely not.” Hux shook his head as if the suggestion made him sick.

“Why not?” Kylo demanded, his arms crossing over his chest.

“We have a cat. And you practically are a dog, you leave so many messes around the house. 

Kylo huffed, “You’re a jerk face, I bet if we got a dog you’d be happier.”

Hux stared him down, “You have the debating skills of 9 year old on a perpetual sugar high.”

“Well you have the debating skills of-” Kylo paused to think of something clever and was rather pleased with the result “An asshole.”

“My point exactly” Hux snapped with a raised brow.

“Okay just listen, if someone breaks into the house,” Kylo was swiftly interrupted.

“You’ll save me with your Jedi something or other” Hux mused with a soft smile as he set the table.

“Hux. I’m a Sith. Not a Jedi. And while I am shredded and could protect you, what if I'm not here? Princess Millie Paws can't protect you! But a cool dog would! He would eat them.” Kylo idealistically informed.

“Kylo. You’re not bringing a cannibal dog into my apartment.” Hux grumbled.

“Hux it's only a cannibal if it eats other dogs! It's going to eat idiots” Kylo cried out.

“Then you just won't be safe, Kylo” Hux said with fake sympathy.

“I swear to god I'm going to hate fuck you so hard after my mom leaves.”

Hux rolled his eyes, “Because that’s always worked out great for you. It’s definitely never ended with your face in the pillow begging for more.”

Kylo sent him a glare as the doorbell gave a pleasant ring, he was always glad that his mother lived so close to campus. “My mom’s here. Pretend you love me.”

“I’ve never been a good actor.” Hux smirked as he moved to greet Leia with Kylo.

Kylo dusted himself off, fixed his hair, and then most surprisingly he fixed Hux’s shirt; before finally opening the front door.  
Leia Organna was a beautiful woman, not because of anything particularly special. The woman was quite ordinary in fact. Brown hair pulled back into a braided heap pinned to the back of her head, soft cocoa eyes with the faintest of crows feet gracing them were lined with a thinly applied eyeliner. Her nose was thin, and nothing like Kylo's it was set in almost a perky way, giving her an air of superiority especially when she gave you a passing glance. Her skin was pale like Kylo's but with more life in her cheeks and lips, lips that were perfect replicas of Hux’s lover. But that wasn't the only similarity, her eyes, her lips, and even her thin frame; of which was neatly dressed in a pale yellow sweater and dark blue jeans.

“Mrs.Organna” Hux greeted putting out his hand as formally as possible.

Leia rolled her eyes walking forward with outstretched arms, she hugged Hux first. In a way so loving that it made the ginger’s heart hurt. 

“Hello my dear!” She greeted her son's boyfriend, “You're so sweet trying to be polite, but in this family we hug...handshakes are for strangers and politicians” she informed releasing him only to take on the full weight of her son, of whom charged at her pulling her into a tight grip.

“Mom I-”

“You missed me? I can't believe it's been two weeks!” She cried out, “I missed you too sweetheart”.

If this was the way they acted after two weeks, Hux wondered what they would do after a month. Hux just smiled and put his hands in his pockets as he watched the pair.

Kylo had a grin as he pulled away from his mom, “I'm passing now!” he informed his mom as he walked to the kitchen as he heard the timer ring.

“That’s good to hear.” Leia praised as she slipped off her coat and shoes. “So hux has been doing his job then?”

Kylo nodded as he opened the oven, he was softly nudged to the side by Hux. 

“You burnt yourself last time.” Hux spoke in way of explanation as he quickly pulled the baking dish out of the oven with his oven mit clad hand and placed it on the heat resistant placemat that sat on the table.

Kylo huffed and sat at the table with his mom, “It’s really just that he likes to cook and do all the work in the house to feel manly.”

“That's right, and you do all the sleeping and crying in the house to- well to be you” Hux teased as he slipped off the flowery oven mitts, that looked like something a grandmother should wear rather than a college kid.

Leia let out a soft snort, “I like this one Kylo, you should keep him” she informed as her chair was pulled out for her by a pleased Hux.

“Moooom, he's been the only ‘one’ so far” Kylo groaned, embarrassed at his mother's blunt approval.

Leia seemed to think for a moment, “Yes but it's all the more easy to make him my favorite then.”

Kylo sighed looking back over to his boyfriend who pulled out Kylo's chair for him as well, Kylo gave him a wordless thank you before sitting down himself. Cracking open a bottle of cheap champagne and pouring himself and Leia a glass, looking over at Kylo nervously as he wondered whether or not it would be appropriate to pour him a glass as well.

“Oh please Hux, you think I don't know college kids drink? I was a college kid, the worst in fact. I went to a military academy and still managed to rebel” she fondly reminisced. And with that Hux poured Kylo some champagne as well, which was a good thing considering Kylo had been pouting at the idea of not having his favorite drink.

Kylo was the first to get himself a heaping plate of Macaroni and cheese, Hux always made extra because Kylo liked it so much. He stabbed his fork into the pile, shoveling copious amounts of it into his mouth. Hux could’ve laughed at the way Kylo’s hollow cheeks were puffed like a squirrel's, his chewing was just as loud. It wasn’t long before he had finished that mouthful and continued on with a large gulp of champagne that bubbled on his tongue.

Leia rolled her eyes at her son, she was certain that the poor manners came from Han’s genes and not hers, of course she would never tell Kylo this. She took the plateful of the pasta that she had just created and passed it to Hux, who looked mildly surprised. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow as his mother continued on and made her own plate “Mother- did you- did you just make Hux’s plate?” He asked with squinted eyes as if trying to decipher some ancient text.

Leia looked down in realization, “Oh- I suppose I did, sorry about that” she replied in a chipper tone. Hux still slightly stunned looked at the plate in front of him as if it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen, his own mother never even made him a plate; even as a child.

“Thank you general” Hux shyly murmured taking a small polite bite of his food as most people with manners did.

“Oh Hux don’t call me general, it’s mom or Leia” she chided.

“Oh.. Okay Ms. Leia.” Hux finished as he took another bite of his food, mainly just to keep from talking and embarrassing himself further.

“It’s progress.” Leia shook her head fondly.

Kylo noticed Hux’s unusual shyness and noted to bring it up later. Hux was usually composed with a bit of rude snarkiness. Of course he didn’t expect quite the same attitude around his mother, but also didn’t expect such a dramatic personality change.

Dinner from that point on was filled with mild conversation, things that were trivial such as the weather and upcoming events. Nothing too overdone, nothing that any of them would remember a week from now. But as the meal came to a close it was Kylo’s mother who decided to draw out the evening.

“You know what I could go for boys?” She asked with a small smile slipping onto her thin face.

“Hm?” Kylo replied as he helped Hux wash and put away the dishes, nearly done with the mess they had made.

“An ice cream cone.” She decided, “And I would be so lonely if I went by myself, perhaps two hearty college men can escort me.”

Kylo looked over to Hux, and Hux knew what was coming. Kylo had a sweet tooth, which seemed to clash with his bitter personality “We should go! C’mon, Hux.”

Hux finished toweling off the last dish and nodded “Fine… But, Ms. Orga-Leia, you have us very confused. We have one college student and one overgrown toddler.”

Kylo glared at him as he walked to the front door to slip on his shoes, Hux in tow. He furthered his sour expression by crossing his arms as he heard his own mother life at Hux’s joke.

“We can take my car, boys.” Leia offered as she walked out the door that Hux had held open for them all.

Hux eagerly locked up, mainly so Kylo wouldn't get a chance to...For some reason the boy never properly locked the door and technically left it unlocked every single day; Hux was sure it was because he always lost his key.

Kylo pouted a bit but followed his boyfriend and mother anyhow. They all treked down the staircase, finally reaching the front desk. Leia managed a wave at the half asleep night shift manager and Kylo rolled his eyes, remembering the noise complaint he had filed against them when he had first gotten with Hux.

Leia led them to her car, a silver 2014 Acura TSX Sport Wagon. Basically a stereotypical mom car, but Hux had to admit that he was drawn to it. Maybe because he had the sensibilities of a mother. Hux let Kylo take the front seat since Kylo was taller and needed to stretch out his spider like legs.

Leia wasn’t a bad driver per say, it just wasn’t what he had expected of a mother. She had quite the temper and was basically laying threats upon anyone whom made the most minor mistakes on the road, Hux finally saw where Kylo got his temper from. Thankfully they made it to the small ice cream parlor in one piece, the general couldn't believe she managed to find an ice cream shop with the weather the way it was. It was a cute shop with white and pink stripes adorning the canopy over the white brick buildings entrance. There were three large windows which basically made the entire shop visible from the outside, and on the far right hand corner of the shops front was a cute pink door which chimed at their arrival.

Hux opened the door and smiled softly to himself when Kylo held his hand. It seemed that Kylo and Leia were familiar with the shop. He was more interested in Kylo’s joyful expression as the taller boy examined the various flavors. “Playdough ice cream.” He said with more certainty than he had when he wrote his papers. 

The young girl who seemed to basically be working the shop by herself nodded “And what size cone with that?”

Kylo once again had absolute certainty in his decision “Large”. He turned to Hux whom literally seemed to be just looking at the prices rather than the ice cream itself. 

“I suppose I’ll have a plain vanilla cone, small” He finished with a shrug.

Leia of course didn't take this too well, “Pick something else Hux, I won't buy you the cheapest thing here just so you can be polite.” She commanded in a voice that reminded Hux of her authority.

“Uh, alright Mrs. Leia. I'll have coffee ice cream medi-”

“Large” she interrupted jolting the flustered icecream girl who rushed between the flavors at every change of his decision. Leia then turned to the girl, “I’ll have a small strawberry cone with blueberries and granola” she politely finished.

“Why is she allowed to get small?” Hux asked Kylo as his ice cream was handed to him.

“Don't argue it dear, she's scarier than you are” Kylo said as he lapped at his frozen treat.

Hux forced his eyes away from Kylo as Leia finished paying and found them a neat table in the corner. He couldn’t help but find his boyfriend eating ice cream while attempt to keep eye contact extremely awkward.

“So Hux, “ Leia began in a tone that suggested she was about to ask something one of them would regret, “How has living with Kylo been?”

Hux thought about his answer carefully, “It’s lively. Millie,” He noticed her slightly confused expression and swiftly supplied clarification “My cat, certainly loves the attention. She’s never been so spoiled.”

“You neglect her.” Kylo accused.

“She was perfectly healthy before you came. Now she’s overweight, actually.”

“No she’s not.”

“Yes she is! She’s gonna get cat diabetes. Do you want my cat to die, Ren?”

“I’ll leash train her. We’ll go for jogs.”

“Yeah because I can see your punk-ass jogging. Sure.” 

Leia smiled to herself as the two bantered, it was relieving to see her son with somebody who treated him as an equal. This thought seemed to entrance Leia for their entire snack, she loved the way the boys interacted and couldn't help but feel proud of her son's new lifestyle. Their time was spent continuously joking, telling stories, and praising one another until the three had finished, and Leia felt as if she had overstayed her welcome. So she collected her favorite boys and drove them back to Hux’s apartment, before giving both Hux and Kylo a tearful goodbye.

Kylo let Hux unlock the door and push it open. Hux pushed his shoes neatly against the wall and Kylo attempted to put his in the general vicinity of the doorway. 

“Hi baby.” Kylo greeted Millie who toddled up to them, meows loud and tail swaying happily. He picked her up and meowed back, as he usually did. 

“You’re probably saying something really dumb in her language.” Hux retorted as he made his way to the couch.

“She appreciates the effort.” Kylo spoke as he cradled the cat to his chest and sat next to Hux on the couch. “So, Hux.. I have a question.”

Hux raised an eyebrow curiously, “Well, ask.”

“I don’t want you to get mad…” Kylo thought of his words carefully, their relationship until now consisted of witty banter and borderline kinky sex. He didn’t want to make things tense, but he did worry about Hux. “I just, noticed that… you seemed to get upset or, shy during dinner? Did we do something?”

Hux debated the best way to go about answering this question, “No, it’s nothing you did. I’m just not used to… that sort of motherly affection. Most certainly not from someone I just met.”

Kylo threw his legs over Hux’s as he grew more curious in an attempt to get comfortable, “What do you mean?”

“My mother wasn’t very motherly is all. My father wasn’t very fatherly. I had a nanny as a child.”

Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise, “Really?” This was the first of anything he had heard from Hux’s childhood, the other man tended to stay private.

“Yes. Her name was Charlotte. She was kind to me. My mother fired her when I was 7, though. Turns out she was having an affair with my father…” Hux sounded like he wanted to continue but wasn’t sure how.

Kylo nodded attentively, “You can keep going if you want. I’m listening.” He let Millicent out of his grasp and the orange furball moved to curl on top of Hux.

Hux sighed and let himself gather his thoughts, “Well, that’s when things went downhill. It caused a scandal and that didn’t go over well with my father’s job, since he was in the public eye occasionally when he addressed the American people about the military’s current objectives. So my mother started taking pills, she wasn’t awake most of the time. And my father, well, he was my usual father I suppose. He always drank. He just drank more after that.” Hux could feel his stony composure slipping so he looked anywhere but at Kylo. He only let his eyes dart over to the other man when he felt him take his hand into his, “There were times when he, uh beat me...it just so happened that those times were on a daily basis.”

Kylo felt his grip on Hux’s hand tighten in surprise, “Hux?”

Hux acknowledged the other boy with a simple “Hmm.”

“If I was there I probably would have beat the shit out of him.” Kylo was never skilled at comforting people.

Hux gave a solemn nod, “I have no doubt in my mind that you would.”

“Hux, was that how your entire life was? Your mother took pills and your father hit you?” Kylo gently asked with a sort of wince on his face.

Hux seemed to think about this, a smile was brought to his face “No not always, On Christmas it was almost like having a real family; Dad would drink himself out of uniformity and mom wouldnt take any pills, she would just film me opening presents. He rarely got mad at me, and my mom would almost smile. She begged him to get me presents, and eventually he gave her the money to. I got 6 presents every christmas-” he explained fondly.

“6? You only got 6 presents on Christmas?” Kylo choked, thinking back to his family Christmas. He felt so spoiled now; an array of presents from both his mother and father, not to mention what the rest of his family got him. “Next you'll tell me that you didn't get birthday presents.”

Hux snorted, “I didn't...I mean, I got school supplies on occasion. My father said a decent education was my present.” The ginger explained.

Kylo looked so shocked, he didn't know what to do but wrap his arms around a surprised Hux. “Hux, how did they pass?” He had to know, and if Hux was willing to go this far then he was sure the man would finish. 

Hux paused for a moment, his jaw clenched as he pondered how he would start. “My mom, she...I was 10 years old, and she was doing her makeup at her vanity. I was sitting on her bed, and since my dad wasn't home she let me watch her and play with her pearls; he would've never let me do that if he was home. She had just finished up, her hair was red and long all curled up in shiny ringlets. She looked so pretty, I told her that she looked like a princess. And she just laughed, but it was melancholy like the idea made her depressed. Then she walked over to me, and took the pearls out of my hand and slipped them into my pocket.” Hux stopped giving a heavy breath before continuing, “She took my face in her hands and, she told me ‘Brendol, I'm sorry I had you. I never should have, not in a place like this where there isn't any love, not for anyone’” Hux’s lower lip quivered, but his eyes were distant and cold. “Then she moved her hands to my shoulders and said ‘But see, as much as I should have resented you for what you put me through, I couldn't. I hid enough love, and saved it up just for you’ she kissed my cheek then, and I knew there was a mark from where she did it but my hands felt too heavy to wipe it away, so I couldn't even if I wanted to.” He whispered, a single tear rolled down his thin cheek and Kylo didn't have the strength to wipe it away. 

“And then?” Kylo asked in a voice so soft he couldn't believe it came from him.

“She took two pill bottles from her drawer, and said she would need to put some perfume on, and that she would be right back. But it felt wrong because I heard some water running, and so I tried to open the bathroom door but she locked it. She swallowed both bottles, I guess because she thought the first wasn't enough. My dad found me at the bathroom door at midnight, I had been crying for hours and fell asleep. He yelled at me for sitting there, and then when I told him what happened he was so calm.” Hux gave a disgusted look as he thought back on the idea of it. “He went into his pocket and fished out a key before unlocking the door.” The ginger shook his head as more tears fell “She was so pretty, and so cold. He yelled at me for touching her face...but she was just sitting there in the tub, it was filled with icy water and I think it was because she thought it would be a while before he found her….” That's when Hux lost it, and Kylo couldn't do anything but squeeze him. Hug him so tightly, that he was sure bruises would be left on his perfectly porcelain skin. 

“When he died-” Hux restarted after a few minutes, regaining composure.

“Hux you don't have to keep going” Kylo informed with a frown.

“No, I want to.” Hux confirmed with a nod. “When he died, I was at boarding school. I was 16, and I got a call right before lights out. My neighbor had found him sitting in the kitchen a week later, he had drunk himself to death and was laying in his own vomit. In his will, he left everything to his new wife, a former mistress, except my college fund. She cleared it all out, and I wasn't even allowed to collect my things. Not that it mattered, but I would've died for something else from my mother. Anything. I got a full ride to college because of my GPA, and a job soon after so that I could afford all of this” he finished with a sigh.

Kylo was literally struck into a speechless state, his eyes were wide and his jaw was left agape. Finally finding the words he was looking for, Kylo stared into Hux’s eyes with a determination that even a god couldn't possess. “Brendol Hux, I'm going to love you more than anyone ever has.” He boldly commanded, as if Hux would refuse.

“Ben Solo, you already have.” Hux replied with a faint smile and tear stained cheeks.


End file.
